Contained
by Rhiannan Star
Summary: Morwen, daughter of Morgan, must save Muirn. But who is Muirn? Follow Morwen as she unlocks the secrets around Muirns dissaperence and those locked in her own heart. Post Night's child.
1. Thoughts that contain you

Summary: Ok well this story will be based around my fictional character Morwen. She is Morgan's youngest daughter. The only fact that has kept her alive. She is volatile and very dangerous. Morwen was involved with a very creepy crowd that ended her in serious trouble. The New Charter for years have wanted to contain her, she is violent and destructive, but something will happen that will leave Morgan and The New Charter no choice but to release her so she can kill whatever is trying to hurt Moira Delaney's youngest daughter Morin, but what they don't know is that the years that she has spent in Maenad berg, have taken every ounce of decency or mercy from her. She cares for nothing or does she?  
  
*** = Thoughts  
  
There's also going to be a lot of flashbacks in this story, that will tell you why she is were she is and what she has done.... So enjoy AND review!  
  
Chapter one: Thoughts that contain you.  
  
***Rip.... Tear.... Bleed.... Pain...  
  
They cannot keep me here forever. They will relent. They will die.  
  
They cannot know what it is like to see only within, to know who you are but not what you are. They know; I know they do. They must.  
  
These four walls, they speak to each other, they laugh at me. I know they do. (A/N did I mention that she is crazy by the way?) They tell their stories and they won't talk to me, they wont. Pain they tell me, you know pain don't you? You live knowing pain don't you?  
  
Pain can be controlled. You can learn to feel nothing. They can't touch you then. Their hands can't touch you.  
  
They put me here; they did, they don't care.  
  
They want me here***  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A darkened room, no window to allow sunlight, nothing she could use to create magic- nothing.  
  
A bed stands alone in the room, nothing else- nothing.  
  
Morwen stands alone all those that she wanted to love her have deserted her- there gone- there's nothing left for her, no one cares, for she is here, and if they cared she wouldn't be here- would she?  
  
Her eyes, once a soft fragile brown are now as black as night, and they hold as many secrets.  
  
She feels nothing, never talks, and never shows reaction- it is all that's left of what once would have been Morwen Niall.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Come on Morwen that's a good girl... come on" a woman, urged baby Morwen.  
  
"Come on" she repeated to a 9 month old girl, the little girl trying desperately to reach her mother, come back.... Don't leave.... Come back- I need you.  
  
Morwen tried hard to get to her, so very hard, she tried everything.... But nothing worked, nothing seemed to make her come closer, she wanted her, O how she wanted to be close to her. Be close to this woman, this woman, her mother.  
  
Morgan...  
  
End flashback.  
  
Her eyes sprang open to the darkness surrounding her, and with a startled cry she sat up looking around her.  
  
Everything was still... nothing was moving...  
  
She could hardly remember her mother, couldn't even picture her, she remembered her father- he came to visit every week.  
  
"Morwen your father's here to see you" a plump lady in tight nurses uniform said through the glass.  
  
Morwen made no move, gave no reaction. She just stared.  
  
Father... the word had no meaning to her, what is a father, a father plays with you, he hugs you, cares for you, he would be mine.  
  
This was Morwen Niall, the youngest daughter of Morgan and Hunter Niall. She was unlike anything the new Charter had seen. She was so destructive, so powerful, it was terrifying.  
  
A lot of time had gone into trying to contain her but what no one can figure out is- why?  
  
Why was she contained, who did it? Morwen has waited to hear those questions answered- but no one has told her.  
  
Four people came into the room wearily and alert, they new what she was like- at least twice a week she tried to escape- but they always caught her- of course they did, they would always have her, she would never be able to leave- not ever.  
  
Maenad berg.  
  
O how she hated being here. The people hated her here, they feared her- O yes they did but they had her here, she wasn't a threat while she was here.  
  
I'll show you, I will show you all, Morwen thought viciously.  
  
Last week she had almost gotten away but no- they had found her and brought her back- the walls had jeered her, telling her how useless she was, how she could do nothing right.  
  
Morwen watched them come closer- that's all- just watched.  
  
O how she would torture them, crunch their bones- crack their skulls- they would now pain, O yes they would.  
  
Last week she had bitten Broderick's finger off, he had gotten in her way, she enjoyed the pain she caused him- it was only a percentage of the pain she suffered day after day.  
  
He wasn't here now- no doubt he just didn't have the nerve to be.  
  
She watched them circle her; one had the chain, the spelled chain she hated, it hurt her, and it bound her.  
  
She closed her eyes and silently said; let them die, please goddess let them go, let them be gone, I don't want to see them.  
  
She could do nothing but widen her eyes as they tied and bound her with their spells- but she would not cry out- she would not give them the satisfaction of knowing they caused her so much pain.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hunter Niall was sitting patiently in the visiting room, he found it hard coming here- but he did- he couldn't let his daughter go through this alone.  
  
He new she hated being here, hated being contained, he hated seeing her hear, but he new it was for the best, it was for her, but deep down he wondered if it was.  
  
Hunter was now 65 years old, and was the chairperson of the New Charter; although he was 65 he was still 40 in looks.  
  
Morgan had become the first person to create an age slowing potion, and she and Hunter had both taken it, since they new that if they were to protect their children they would need to be of an age were they would be able to call on powers and energies in case one of them was in need.  
  
Morwen needed him.  
  
Hunter felt guilt at leaving her here with them, he truly did, he hated leaving her, hated being so far away, but it was the only way.  
  
He new the pain she was going through – he had felt the same when he had been on the island, held captive by Morgan's half sister Iona.  
  
Hunter sighed; what is it with half siblings? He thought  
  
But she had to be here, he new what she had done- not all of it- he didn't think anyone truly new the deepest places his daughter had been, he new what she was, what she had done. But he still loved her- she was his daughter- of course he did.  
  
Hunter cast a quick look around him and was getting anxious- shouldn't they be here by now?  
  
Suddenly the door opposite him burst open and 8 people entered the room, all of them flanking Morwen.  
  
Hunter immediately stood up and crossed over to them.  
  
"What has happened?" he asked them but they shoved Morwen into a chair and said menacingly.  
  
"That one.... Should be put down- she's an animal," He said nursing his right arm to his chest; it appeared she had broken it.  
  
Hunter looked to Morwen but nothing in her face betrayed any sort of emotion.  
  
They left the room then none of them looking back.  
  
She never talked to him- he couldn't remember a time when she ever did, she had always been secretive. She had never opened up to him, not once, it was a guess with her, and he didn't understand why she did those things.  
  
Murder,  
  
Torture,  
  
Maiming,  
  
Dirty and shoddy dealings with that gang, she used to hang out with. They were something else, each one was as creepy and as sinister as the last, and morwen had been their leader, the one they had looked up to- or so she had believed- but they had deserted her, left her here.  
  
Alone.  
  
Even Morgan wouldn't see her, she couldn't bear seeing her here, and she had begged Hunter to let Morwen go- to not section her- to not send her to maenad Berg; the Wiccan equivalent of an insane asylum.  
  
But when word had gotten out that Morwen had committed murder and that she and her "crowd" had done dealings with some of the most dangerous people the new charter had known, Hunter had been left with no choice but to section her, he had had no choice.  
  
She would kill us all if she had the chance, Hunter thought.  
  
And Hunter didn't think he would blame her.  
  
He wanted so much for them to be a proper Father and daughter, but he new that that would mean that she would have to be something she wasn't; She would never be that person.  
  
He wanted to hold her, tell her it would be okay, that he was here and that he would always love her no matter what she had done.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
He could do nothing but stand aside and watch.  
  
He remembered her trail- how upset Morgan had been, how Moira and Hunter had locked eyes and he had seen what she had in her eyes- pain.  
  
His other children, Hayden, his 23-year-old son, Maria his 21-year-old daughter and then Lynden, his second youngest son, his children had all cried when they had taken their sister away.  
  
Hunter remembered watching her, she had given no reaction to the verdict, had not cared what had happened to her, and the thought had pained him so much.  
  
He hated been able to see her for nearly a month because she had tried to escape so much- they hadn't allowed visitors and Hunter had tried to see her but he had been refused.  
  
Morwen had never even looked at him, ever since she had come here; he had never seen her eyes look into his.  
  
Hunter feared she hated him.  
  
But it hadn't stopped him form coming- he had to keep trying to reach her; he couldn't give up on her.  
  
"Hey Morwen" he said trying to meet her gaze, but she never moved, never spoke to him. He sat back and expelled his breath.  
  
"Why don't you talk to me?" he asked suddenly, unable to hold in the question, she was obviously surprised, she looked up at him for the first time in 2 years.  
  
Hunter caught a quick glimpse at her eyes before she once again averted her gaze- she had brown eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHIORS NOTE  
  
It's going to be a sad story guys, it might be a little weird but I promise it will get better.  
  
Please review and tell me everything!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. How Deep The Hole Goes

A/N : Hello to you all and thanks everyone for reading my story!  
  
Saz-646: It's going to be hard for them, definitely; you'll get to see why in the later chapter's. Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Mo0n- ChIcK0340; I know he does seem that way but he's come to see her though. She is a little batty but HE STILL wants to see her. It's going to get a lot harder for her, so enjoy!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter two: How Deep The Hole Goes.  
  
"Hello" Hunter Niall said quietly to the 21-year-old girl sitting in front of him.  
  
Morwen closed her now, dark bottomless eyes then opened them, but she didn't look at him- not once.  
  
"Please talk to me," Hunter pleaded, his eyes fixed on her unmoving face.  
  
Slowly she rocked her head from side to side, it appeared she was contemplating it- but Hunter doubted it.  
  
Morwen was extraordinary, she was in every way.  
  
No one seemed to be able to understand her- but then again no one had ever wanted to before.  
  
Hunter did though- he wanted to know her, like a father should be able to know his daughter.  
  
Morwen continued to gaze at something it appeared only she could see. Hunter followed her gaze and he saw what she was looking at- his wedding ring.  
  
Why was she looking at his wedding ring?  
  
She looked up at him only once, a quick almost imperceptible movement but he caught her eyes none the less- they were brown again.  
  
He caught the meaning in her gaze.  
  
"Morgan is going well," He said breaking the silence, but the sound of talk in this place sounded odd and distant.  
  
Like most of the people that are kept here, Hunter realised.  
  
Something in her eyes flickered and she looked at him again- and he understood "They all are."  
  
Her gaze once again averted but it appeared that she had heard him- however placidly.  
  
Hunter wanted so much to confide in her, tell her what was happening " Basil has been causing more trouble at the Charter recently, goddess only knows what he's up too."  
  
Basil Hemprick. It had to be Basil bloody Hemprick, Morwen thought.  
  
Basil was one of the high Councillors of The New Charter. It appeared that he was always up to something, but by the time someone had figured out just what the hell it was he had miraculously come up with an alibi that got him out of trouble- that or he had covered his tracks.  
  
Morwen hated him and had on numerous occasions tried to kill him-* Tried* being bloody the operative word. Morwen had hurt people, she new she had, but she had done it because she had had to- not because she liked causing people pain.  
  
Basil though- Basil was something else, but yet he had always gotten himself out of it- somehow he had always managed it.  
  
Morwen had tried to kill him many times and she had felt no remorse, hadn't cared at all, she new that what she had done was nothing compared to what he was hiding.  
  
At night, when it's dark and still Morwen would lie still, she felt that if she lay still nothing would harm her, that she could keep them away- that they wouldn't hurt her any more- but she had been wrong.  
  
They were there always; they never left.  
  
They taunted her,  
  
You know why your here- you know- you do don't you, they keep you here because they know you know Morwen.  
  
She wished they would go away- wished they would leave her alone.  
  
They never did.  
  
She felt trapped here, she could do nothing. So she kept silent  
  
Silence- that was her only weapon against them. She had nothing else; she would never let them see her pain, not ever.  
  
If she did then she would be theirs- and she would never be theirs.  
  
Hunter watched her face, wondering what it was she thought about, what it was she thought about in all the hours she was by herself- alone, with no one to be there for her.  
  
Morwen took a sharp intake of air, but even that she wouldn't let go- she steadied herself determined not to let anyone see that she was afraid or in pain.  
  
She had to suffer alone like he had had on that island, sure there had been others there but they had been so caught up in everything from their own head that they hadn't wanted to know what had been inside his. He new what it felt like- he new that kind of pain.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
An hour came and went and then twelve people came into the room, each of them holding chains and crossing over to the other side of the room to where Morwen was sitting.  
  
Morwen didn't even look over to them. She just sat, immobile. Not moving. Not caring.  
  
Six of them went behind Morwen and watched her closely while four other came slowly forward with the chains glinting menacingly in their hands. The two others stayed by the door.  
  
A big man held Morwen's hands down while another; slightly smaller one came to hold down her legs.  
  
She made no move as they wrapped the chains around her and hoisted her up out of the chair; the other two by the door came over and hastily chanted placement spells that would hold her still while they took her back to her room.  
  
"Is that really necessary?" Hunter asked standing up. He hated them doing it; they did it every time he came to visit his daughter.  
  
"If you want to keep your head attached to your shoulders it is" The beefy man with a mustage said cruelly while eyeing Morwen.  
  
Suddenly Morwen through back her head and her eyes sank into shadow- a deep hole where there isn't anything to see.  
  
She opened her mouth and spat a horrible, guttural chant that filled the entire room with its malevolence.  
  
The room seemed to freeze and with it Hunter.  
  
Morwen chanted again this time deeper and with words the faintly were recognisable to Hunter.  
  
A dark foul wind billowed and Morwen seemed to sink into it but before Hunter could move someone had clouted her on the head and she had lost consciousness.  
  
Coughing, Hunter turned to see his daughter lying on her back on the cold, unforgiving floor, she was still, calm as though nothing had happened.  
  
The other in the room where furious and one of them hauled her up onto her feet and through her from the room.  
  
Hunter could only stand by and watch.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Flashback  
  
"Where have you been Morwen? I was worried" a brown haired woman said to Morwen.  
  
Morwen gazed at her mother through narrowed eyes "Nowhere" she answered coldly.  
  
Morgan looked to the blond man next to her, obviously looking for some support.  
  
He stood up.  
  
"You know the deal Morwen –your 16 years old and that means you're in the house at no later than 10 o clock," Hunter said  
  
But she dismissed them with a mere a blink and without another word went into the hallway and a minute later they heard her going upstairs.  
  
Both Hunter and Morgan looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
"What are we going to do –she out of control- she wont listen to us" Morgan said sitting down and putting her head in her hands.  
  
Hunter stroked his wife's hair back away form her face "It's ok love we'll think of something" he said softly.  
  
Morgan raised herself up to look at him "But what? Nothing seems to get to her- nothing," she said shaking her head  
  
Hunter stood still while Morgan disentangled herself and headed upstairs.  
  
Hunter sighed deeply then headed upstairs, but as he passed Morwen's bedroom he heard her talking to someone.  
  
"Are you sure that this can't go wrong?" He heard Morwen ask in a low voice and then someone distinctly female said  
  
"Yes, meet them there at 12- tell them you want Eric"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Hunter went into the room but just as he entered he heard a faint pop! And then he stopped.  
  
Morwen was apoplectic.  
  
"Get out of here now!" She growled coming towards him.  
  
"Who was that?" Hunter asked his daughter.  
  
"Who was what?" She asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Morwen-"  
  
"Don't come back" Was the last thing she said before Hunter was backed out of the door.  
  
She stood there for a moment then shut the door in his face.  
  
End flashback.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Well that was the second chapter; I hope you liked it. Well.... Review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. What goes up will fall

A:N: Hey guys this is the new chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Pleas review the chapter when you're done!  
  
Chapter three: What goes up will fall.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"We cannot afford to take the chance Morwen... not with the new charter breathing down our necks"  
  
Morwen instantly narrowed her eyes "Leave the New Charter to me" she whispered nodding her head once.  
  
The young blond sat back in the chair and expelled her breath slowly. She looked Morwen up and down assessingly "are you sure you are up to this... after last night"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked the blond slowly, with a hint of threat.  
  
The girl sighed, "Look if it was anyone else- you know I would give you what you need to take them out- but it is a chance I cannot take"  
  
The blond girl and Morwen locked eyes and Morwen appeared to be thinking of another plan of approach "Give me three days" she said reasonably.  
  
The blond sighed again but this time in resignation "alright"  
  
Morwen nodded slightly and stood up "Morwen- nothing can go wrong" but it wasn't a threat, more like...friendly advice.  
  
Morwen turned around to face the woman "I know Laurie"  
  
End Flashback.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"She bit me!" the heavy guard howled plonking down on a steel chair by the door, panting shallowly.  
  
"That thing is something else," another said shaking their head and nursing a bruised elbow.  
  
"What's happened?" A doctor came in through the door.  
  
"Another pathetic escape attempt" the heavy guard said spraying spit and blood.  
  
The doctor heaved a sigh "why does she do it?" he said to himself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In her locked room Morwen stared at the almost colourless ceiling and cursed herself.  
  
She closed her eyes and pictured her father, the look on his face as they chained her up- it was a hard sight to see.  
  
"Back again are we?" the walls whispered evilly to her  
  
Morwen closed her eyes tight trying desperately to block them out  
  
"Not surprising really- no where to go has she?" it cackled.  
  
Leave me alone, please leave me alone.... She begged silently  
  
Morwen was looking blankly at then, half in fear, half in something else. The night pressed dark against the silent room where Morwen was chained.  
  
There was always something on the edge of their mindless ramblings, something that Morwen could neither understand nor refuse to believe.  
  
It had begun to seem that it meant all the difference....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was only now almost a fortnight later, lying on the floor that Morwen thought about her mother.  
  
It was quiet now- or as quiet a place like this can get. The night seemed to surround her in its embrace, promising warmth and reason.  
  
Her mother had never come to visit her, not once since she had first come to Maenad Berg. Sometimes when she was alone like this she thought about her, her mother, her brothers and her sisters.  
  
None of them cared.  
  
She had been admitted to Maenad Berg almost two years ago and she was now 21 years old.  
  
Morwen' grin was slow and crazed.... They will die- they will all die.  
  
Even her boyfriend had left her here; he had told her that he loved her- it made her laugh to think of it- how happy she had been. She should have known; no happiness lasts forever.  
  
She had in her own way loved him- though how she new what love was, was a mystery.  
  
He had told her he would give her the world; show her how beautiful the world could be if only she would open her eyes to it.  
  
But it had all been a lie- everything was a lie.  
  
Blocking it out had always been easier for her, when she shut them out they couldn't hurt her, couldn't torment her.  
  
They had betrayed her and left her here- they didn't care at all.  
  
But what goes up- will fall  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
She is actually starting to creep me out...  
  
Anyway... when you read.... Review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	4. Just an authors note!

Authors note:

Hey guys, I just don't know weather I am going to continue with this story or not. I don't think many people like it, but I'll post another chapter for those that want it, and if you think I should continue could you review and tell me? _Pretty please?  
_

Here is whats to come in the next few chapters:  
  
Moira finds that her daughter (haven't thought of a name yet- sorry!) is in serious trouble and doesn't know what to do. Find out how Hunter and hers relationship is _25_ years after she first met (that would make her what? Hmmm... _40_ years old) And Get a look at her daughter!  
  
**Please give the story a try that's all I ask and please by all means flame away!**


	5. How lost we truly are

A/N: Eeep! How long has it been since I updated? I am _so_ sorry guys but I hope that this chapter makes up for it.  
  
Thanks to: How lost we truly are.  
  
aUtHiStIc: That was very weird wasn't it? I try. I love stories like that I have no idea why I just do. I hope you will never be in a padded cell like her- she's crazy! Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Orla: you will find out in later chapters! I don't want to give anything away! I don't really know where I cam up with it I just had it in my head for a while.  
  
Akaruiooami: A funny name but cool too. She doesn't visit her for a reason but over the next few chapter you will find out why. Cheers for the review and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Mystic: No the mad girl is Morwen. Morgan doesn't have that big a part in this fic yet but she will and it's Moira child that is the other character in the story.  
  
Saz-646: I like this story the best myself and I think I will continue it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter five:  
  
_"It is to risky, if the new charter get wind of this we are finish, even you Laurie wont be able to charm your way put of it" an aged man said to the blond girl. She though seemed unperturbed by the outburst. **(A/N: Wow look who's using big complicated words!)  
**  
She looked at him calmly, then slid her eyes to the floor with no expression on her face "We must let her do this- I know Morwen, she will not let the covenant down, I know she wont" she said in a cool, almost dark voice. She raised her eyes and fire blazed deep within them, almost like lightening.  
  
"How do you know her so well- this girl is dangerous even for you to fold under your wings, she is sly, she will back stab us as soon as she becomes bored" the man said but again Laurie said nothing, gave nothing away.  
  
"I trust her- and sometimes that is all we can do." she said slowly her eyes unseeing to anything in the room.  
  
_**It is you who walks beneath the darkness my dear, you know the darkness wants you don't you? You belong to it, you should not fight it my love- do not fight, it is pointless even in its attempt.  
  
**Morwen closed her eyes trying to block the voices out; she told herself they were not real, that they existed merely to be her tormentors. And they did. So they did.  
  
Hey eyes once so bright were now caves- and they held as many secrets.  
  
Her light had gone out- her light was no more, it wasn't there and she wanted so much to be that person again. A good person. But she was who she was and you cannot change who you are, you can hide it in false smiles but underneath you are the same person.  
  
The walls swayed and laughed to each other but she didn't hear what they said.  
  
It is pointless to resist- you owe them.

* * *

**Fighting is something that comes natural to a person, we fight for truth, we fight for love, but what in the end are we really fighting for? If you look into the mirror what do you see? Do you like what is painted there, or is it your nightmare.  
  
- Arthur Kindle, Scholar, dated early 1800's**  
  
Rain crashed against the windows causing a shadow to loom over maenad berg almost like a darkened presence.  
  
"If Morwen wanted to kill them all she would have done it already- she will not go that far again- she has learned from what she did- I want her released" Hunter Niall said hoping that they would let her out of this place, back home to him and Morgan. Where she belonged.  
  
"Mr. Niall that is just not possible, she is too much of a danger to both herself and to any witch. She still has not told us the whereabouts of her other coven members, she will say nothing" a plump witch with think red hair said stubbornly. She frowned at Hunter but it disappeared almost instantly.  
  
"And she never will, no matter what they did to her she will not say, you know she wont, I know she is a danger but I have heard all this before, she has been in here two years now-  
  
"Yes and Mr. Niall it hasn't made a bit of difference, she is still attacking people. She shows no remorse for what he did, she sits in that cell everyday thinking how best to kill us all, release her! I'd sooner be dead! Or she would do it for me!" She said loosing restraint.  
  
Hunter looked in the direction of Morwen cell, wishing with all his heart that she could come home.

* * *

"What?" Ian Delaney asked his wife Moira Delaney distracted.  
  
Moira sighed but smiled at her husband "Ian" she sais in a stern voice and he looked up at her surprised at her tone but then his face broke into a happy smile and he pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"What are you doing, anyway?" Ian cocked his head, heard her then stroked her hair.  
  
"Just work sweetheart," he said kissing her head and she remembered the reason why she had come in here. "Have you seen Muirn?"  
  
Ian looked up and raised an eyebrow"You mean our deliguant daughter?" Moira smiled wondering what her 16 year-old daughter had gotten herself into. It reminded her of someone else she knew.  
  
"Are you okay honey?" Ian asked worried seeing his wife.  
  
"Hmmm" she turned her glazed eyes back to him  
  
"You seem very far off," he said caressing her back. Outside the sun disappeared behind the trees.  
  
She nodded "I'm sorry I'm just worried about Muirn- she should have been back hours ago- where did she say she was going?" she asked getting up to stand close to the window, expecting to see her brown haired, hazel eyed daughter come up the walk.  
  
In truth a lot of what she had been doing lately upset her mother. She had been back at the house late almost every night this week and there had been some funny people around the house lately talking to her. They had been dressed in all black and the same colour had been in their eyes when they had looked at Moira.  
  
They had looked evil to Moira- to put it bluntly.  
  
Overhead the sky turned black and Moira waited there for her daughter, growing more worried with every passing moment.

* * *

**You are here, you are here, you wont be going anywhere from us. You belong to us, yes you do, and you are mine little one. Just let go and follow me.**  
  
Morwen closed her eyes and clasped her head trying to block them out; she shut her eyes tight and wished they would go away.  
  
**Yes. Yes. No one is there anymore. They went away from you and they wont ever come back so you are ours now- O yes you are.**  
  
"No, no, no" Morwen screamed silently over and over again. She gripped her hair and tore. Tore it all out like her soul- or what she had left of it.  
  
"Don speak, don't sing to me" she whimpered helplessly as they closed in around her.

* * *

**Fate lies before us, we do not see it, but it is there. All we must do now is wait for it.Arthur **

**-Kindle, Scholar, dated early 1800's.**

* * *

Authors note:  
  
O I changed Morin to Muirn. I just did it there so I hope you weren't confused.  
  
_And as always review, review, review!_


	6. Something is very wrong

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the_ long_ wait. But here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
WitchyLiz: More Magic? Well there will be yeah but I have to get into it more for that I'm afraid. Sorry about that. But it will be. This story though is more focused on feelings and emotions of Wicca rather than the magic itself. Though there is lots to come. Be patient!  
  
Akauiooami: It's meant to be a very confusing story, don't worry if you're confused. I was a bit hesitant about putting it up as a story at first but I did it anyway just to see how people would react to it and how I presented it. Just remember that although she seems mad what goes on underneath is much more complicated. But she isn't all-bad honestly. She seems more normal as the chapters go on so sit tight and find out!  
  
Saz-646: Thank you! It's my favourite of the ones I have done too! Aw! I could hug you! In fact... gives saz a big hug! I'm so glad you're not confused, though I think a lot of others are! Yeah, it's nice seeing them older it was one of the reasons I did this fic. Thanks again and enjoy!  
  
SeReNiTy: Ha! I write crazy people well. Well I'd like to think so. Thank you for that. I try. Look no further because chapter six is here and enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter six: Something is very wrong.  
  
"Ian she should have been back hours ago- this just isn't like her. I mean where could she be?" Moira asked watching the shadows that moved across the lake in front of the house. They seemed blank somehow. Like they were waiting for something.  
  
Moira Turned back to her husband and took the seat next to him, he was looking at her worriedly, obviously as miffed as she. He sighed. "She'll come back, I mean were would she go? This is her home." He said rationally.  
  
"I don't know Ian. I just have an uneasy feeling." She looked out again at the shadows. It looked like they were taunting her. She frowned slightly trying to make out the shapes.  
  
Shaking her head she looked back at her watchful husband "Ian- what if something has happened to her, those people that were at the house last week, I've seen them before- but not with Muirn, with – with Morwen" she whispered.  
  
"Morwen?" Ian sounded surprised. He shook his head "It probably isn't what we think Moira. Just let her come to us," he said reaching out and drawing her to him, he kissed her ear gently.  
  
Moira looked again outside. But the shadows were gone.

* * *

_Flashback.  
  
Screams eco through the mansion. Cries of plea and anguish. A laugh fills the hallways and then it is quiet. Still, almost. A girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen walks silently through the halls. Her eyes are dark and unseeing. She walks on, no noise is heard as she walks. No sign of life in her that gives recognition.  
  
Her eyes are deep, dark, almost dead looking for they hold no light. No laugh or joy. Just emptiness. The sort of pain that comes from loneliness and despair but not hope.  
  
For hope in Morwen's eyes is a foolish thing above all else.  
  
"Morwen." A blond girl says happily, seeming oblivious to the fact that a girl, maybe twenty-four or so is cradling her broken arm to her. Cowering on the floor trying desperately to get away from the blond girl. Morwen stood still and as the girl's terrified cries come crashing to her ears she took a step back looking at the other occupants in the room. There were five people in the room, each as sinister and dark looking as the blond girl. She was in the power chair – naturally- and her presence seemed to dominate the entire room.  
  
The blond girl noticed the girl crawling away- trying to escape and she hit her again with the blooded, crusted stick she had been holding.  
  
He girl cried out in pain.  
  
"What are you doing?" Morwen asked the blond girl coldly without so much as a blink, looking at the now sobbing girl. The blond girl's – Laurie's- face changed to an almost predatory look but the look vanished before Morwen could convince herself she had actually seen it.  
  
"This" She broke of glancing at the girl with contempt "Stole sixty thousand dollars from us – we are reclaiming it from her flesh" she said this as though she were simply stating well we are all here for a bite of Sunday lunch and this girl is serving us. The other people in the room laughed crudely were they stood close to the girl and she gave a terrified sob. Morwen looked down at the girl again then back at Laurie.  
  
"How do you know she did?" Morwen asked in a smooth almost sweet voice- but Laurie new better. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I know" Her firm answer put it beyond questioning. But Morwen didn't care about what Laurie wanted. Half that girl's anatomy was missing and Laurie was standing over her without a care for her.  
  
Morwen breathed in slowly her gaze travelling around the room "Leave us" she said without sparing them another glance.  
  
It was clear they didn't want to leave. Didn't want to miss the fireworks- so to speak.  
  
"Get out!" Morwen shrieked and it was clear they all wanted to leave then. Since they all collided at the door at the same time.  
  
Once they were gone the blond girl moved over to Morwen. They stared at each other. Then suddenly Laurie raised her hand and struck her, the force so powerful and sudden that Morwen's head whipped sideways. But Morwen took it, glaring coldly at her friend, ghosts dwelling in the blackness of her eyes.  
  
Laurie grabbed Morwen's hair and pulled "You would dare defy me" she said, she took her chin in her long fingernails and stared into her eyes menacingly  
  
"You ever do that again and it will be your last- do you understand? I have put a lot of faith in you and your abilities. Not to mention money. And I will not have you turning soft- understand?" Laurie pulled her hair again but Morwen said nothing, did nothing. This was not new treatment with Laurie.  
  
Maille renched her head free "And I have put my faith in you Laurie- you would do well to remember that also" Morwen stormed out of the room, her robes billowing around her ominously. Laurie stared at her, her eyes like pools.  
  
End Flashback._

"What do you remember about Morwen?" Ian asked his wife. Moira turned to look at him, a little surprised at his question.  
  
She thought about it for a moment "I don't know really. She wasn't like the rest of us. She- she just wasn't like us. She wasn't ever at home. And when she was she was locked away in her room. She never talked to me. She did with Hayden though. They were close" Moira was talking about her younger brother. He was now twenty- three years old and just finishing college. He still lived at home with Moira's parents, Morgan and Hunter Niall. But he was moving out soon to be with his girlfriend.  
  
Outside the moon shone down, causing moonlight to stream in through the window, Moira looked at it closely "Full moon" she said absently and Ian frowned in consideration.  
  
"It's not a good night for her to be wandering- where could she be?" Mora asked her husband- she had been missing since that Morning.  
  
But then, this had happened frequently over the last few months. Muirn had gotten very secretive over where she went. And when she did come back she would be wide-eyed and solemn. Almost like she was blank. That all of her feelings had been sucked away from her.  
  
Moira had noticed this but hadn't said anything to Muirn fearing this would only make her even more of recluse and she would climb deeper into herself. And Moira didn't want that. She wanted her daughter to talk to her as she once had.  
  
She blocked everyone out. Even Moira, and they once upon a time had been very close. Now, she often snapped at her mother. All this and more left Moira very worried for her sixteen year old – and sometimes naïve daughter.  
  
Odd people started to come to their home recently also. They were funny people. People that Moira neither liked nor trusted to any stretch of the imagination. Whether hers or Muirn's.  
  
It reminded Moira a lot of what things used to be like with Morwen. The nights where she came home black and blue. Like she had been beaten or been in a fight. Morwen had been young then- sixteen- like her daughter. Moira didn't know what to think.  
  
She just hoped that wherever her daughter was she was safe. But somewhere in the back of Moira mind she new something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Deep into the shadows Morwen Niall lays still, closing her eyes tight fighting her own fears and demons  
  
**Just think about it darling, your here now, not much you can do about it. You belong to us now. To us. Nobody cares about you. Nobody. They've all gone away. All away. They don't care about you. You're here. You're here.  
  
Forever and always.  
**

* * *

Authors note:  
  
O, another chapter written. What do you guys think? Good, Yes? No?  
  
**Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Dealing with things beyond your control

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the slow update.

Thanks to:

Billie Joe: O the lead singer of green day? Cool. I will continue with it. And I hope you keep reading it! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the new chapter.

Mel: Yeah. I myself find that Morgan is sometimes annoyingly goody goody. I mean who the hell is that nice? That's why I did this fic. And because I'm a little made too. It takes one mad person to know another! Thanks for what you said. Enjoy the chapter!

Saz-646: You hit the mark there on your review. Very good. I hate Laurie too. She gives me the creeps. She just one of those people that creep you out I guess! Anyhoo... thanks so much for the review and enjoy the last chapter.

**Only joking!**

WitchyLiz: Well here it is! Thanks for reviewing!

**Enjoy it guys!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Don't be an idiot" Laurie drawled smoothly. She looked darkly at the man sitting in front of her, cocking her head to the side slightly. Like a predator stalking its innocent pray "She will do as I tell her too"_

_The young man looked almost frightened for a moment. This was Morwen Niall. What could this- thing-, this woman? , have to hold over her? What power could contain or control someone like Morwen? "What do you mean?" he asked blanching at sudden thoughts. Sudden black thoughts._

_Laurie narrowed her eyes viciously "Never mind that" she said almost wistfully "We have bigger problems to contend with than her"_

_The young man –Harlen- sat back calmly. He had heard of Morwen Niall. Like most of the witching community had heard of her. And it wasn't in the nicest way either that they had. She was not someone to be "contended" with. She was what the worst of witches in the world feared. The only person to fear now. Someone they neither understood nor cared too. She was evil in and out of itself. Wasn't she? Was she in trouble? What Hold does this –woman- have over her? If someone like Morwen can be controlled. Then...._

_Maybe she isn't as evil as all we all believe, Harlen thought grimly. Laurie to was as unknown as Morwen. Laurie was cruel to a point where even to speak her name was forbidden. To think of her brought thoughts of such horror that most that had dealt with her in the past had ended up... well ended up.... A lesser person. She was evil, yes. But was Morwen? Could we put her in that category? Laurie truly did strike fear into a person's soul. Harlen had learned that through their dealings. Harlen's little Sister Sarah was very ill. She had leukaemia. She would die soon if he didn't get help. But these people where not the best people to get help from. They dealt primarily in dark magic. It surrounded them and what they did like mist. A black suffocating mist that once it wrapped around you, you could never get away from. They offered deals in exchange for what they wanted. He had been working for them since he was fifteen. He was eighteen now. And still he was trapped here. Contained. And he was about to drop himself into an even bigger whole with them than he had already dug. He would never get out now. But he had to help his little sister. But it would cost him. It would cost him more than he thought he could pay. But Laurie would know that. She new everything._

_Laurie was the head of operations. Morwen. Well god only new what she was – literally-. She had been close to Laurie once but something had happened to change all that. But what had happened Harlen didn't know. And he had the feeling he really didn't want to- or ought to. They were secretive. Clouded. It was best you didn't know too much. They'd get you if you did- make know mistake. They always found out._

_So now all this had brought Harlen here again to ask what no good witch- or person- should ever have to ask for. Yet he knew he had too. It was the only way "Will you help me?"_

_"I thought you were smart enough to be pleased with what we offered you last time- for your services. And yet you want more" Laurie bent he head looking at Harlen in an unmistakeable way._

_"I want you too help my sister. It isn't for me. Believe me I wouldn't be here otherwise" he said then back peddled at his words, knowing Laurie had a temper "I mean I don't wish to take up any more off your time than I already have Laurie" Laurie smiled in a dark yet sweet way._

_"Bit late now" she whispered venomously. She tilted her head back turning it into the shadows. She appeared to be considering. But what she was considering Harlen could only guess. She could be considering breaking his neck or of what tonight's take at LaLauries would add up too. Somehow whatever she could be thinking did not appeal to Harlen._

_Suddenly the door opposite them burst open and a young girl maybe a little younger than harlen himself stormed in. Obviously very angry. Laurie's eyes instantly narrowed. But other than that she showed no other sign of the girl's presence._

_She was medium height. Her hair was short and feathery. Brown with slight shades of Blond running through it. Her eyes, which might once have been brown where now an odd grey colour. As if stripped of emotion. Void of feeling. The feeling she had long forgotten._

_"Laurie" she began then she narrowed her eyes slightly staring at the blond haired and very cold form that was Laurie. She looked down for a moment. Lost it appeared in her own world. A world where she didn't have to feel things like this. Where she didn't have to do the things she did._

_Laurie noticed Harlen staring at Morwen. Raising her head dangerously she finally announced Morwen presence with as simple glance._

_"Entertaining are we?" Morwen said calmly ads if she had no fear of Laurie. Though Harlen could see from the way she stood that she was tense and alert. As if waiting for an attack._

_She is beautiful, thought Harlen. He didn't think he had ever seen a thing so beautiful. So precious. It was a thing to cherish._

_Something he had limited knowledge of._

_She stood still in the doorway. Laurie glanced at her again. She was becoming impatient. That wasn't wise._

_"Morwen- I am meeting with someone. I will speak with you later" Laurie said her tone hard._

_"You will meet with me now" Morwens tone put it beyond question. Laurie it appeared was shocked. But for a grand total of six seconds. She quickly regained her composer._

_Morwen blew out of the office then leaving the door open for Laurie. An ominous silence followed. Then silently Laurie stood._

_The door slammed shut and then Harlen was left alone in the dark room. He could hear anything that was happening. That was Morwen? My god. But- she's a child, Harlen thought. Just a child. A very frightened child._

_He would have thought her much older. Much more intimidating. But she was like a child lost in world she didn't understand. She seemed like she wasn't there. A shell._

_Her eyed seemed blank somehow. Suddenly there was a crash causing Harlen to jump followed by a very frightened gasp. Then... nothing. The room was silent again. There was no sound in the room. And it struck Harlen as very odd. No sound?_

_The door burst open and Laurie cam in. Harlen noticed the blood that was smeared on the knuckles of her right hand._

_"Back to business" All Harlan could do was stare. **O no what has she done to her?**_

_End Flashback._

* * *

Deep in the heart of Maenad berg, a girl, a young frightened girl

**Darling. Come little one. Don't be afraid. Come to us. We can make the pain go away. All away. All gone. All you have to do is give in. Just give in.**

_"No!"_ The piercing scream echoed along the walls and went deep into Morwens soul. Her anguished cries becoming louder.

_Allah, de beigh. De allah._ Goddess help me. Please help me. Her souled screamed out. But no one heard her. No one wanted to hear her.

Morwen felt drugged as she had felt since she had been brought here. They had reined her magick so tight she could no longer feel it. She could not feel any kind of warmth any more. That too had been taken from her. Her only comfort now were her own tears as she cried herself to sleep, to contend with the demons that lay there as well.

* * *

**In darkness there is light. It is there. All we must to is wait for it. We must look for it and let it into our soul. We must let it. Else we have nothing else left to hope for.**

**-Arthur Kindle (A/N: I have no idea when it was dated. It doesn't say)**

* * *

"Anything yet?" Morgan asked her daughter.

Moira turned to her mother "Nothing" she shook her head burying it in her outstretched arm.

"She'll come back. She had to love" Hunter Niall said to his daughter " She just has too"

Moira turned back to gaze out the window. Feeling she had lost he daughter already. But she new this: If Laurie had any thing to do with her daughter's disappearance she would pay. Moira would make her pay.

* * *

Authors note:

I am planning to devout a lot of time to this story. So I hope you'll all keep reading. I'm so happy with the story. I tired to give you a little background info in that chapter. I hope it's becoming a little clearer now.


	8. Another insight

A/N:

Saz-646:Yeah Laurie is not a very likable character but I wrote her that way for a reason. You get to know a lot more about her and why Morwen has a connection to her. I think this chapter will give you more of an insight. She hit her I would say in that last chapter. There relationship is complicated in this story and you'll find out more about it as the chapters progress. So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

uUhTiStIc: Yeah she is Morgan and Hunter's daughter and she's Moira's sister. And Morwen definitely had a lot to do with Laurie. I can't say a lot without giving the plot away. But what I will say is that Moira has had a lot to do with Laurie too and that is why she knows Laurie may have something to do with Muirns disappearance. Anyway enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Eight: Another insight.

_June 14th 2041 _

_I met someone yesterday. I don't know if I have the right words to describe her. I don't know if any words could. There's something about her that appeals to me, something unworldly. Something immortal and powerful. Her presence intrigues me. She looks young but then I couldn't tell exactly how old she was. One moment I was sure she was like me, a teenager, and then on second glance she could be as old as my mother._

_November 22nd 2041_

_...There are things in this world that frighten me. Things in this world that people no nothing about. They could never know how much darkness lies in its sleepless depths. I lie awake at night. Nameless dreads creep up into me and harbour my very soul. I have seen things I could never even begin to understand. I have done things I wish never had to. It seems I have become a monster. So a monster is what I shall be._

* * *

Deep in the silent depths of Maenad Berg howls of fear and pain crash through the asylum. A girl maybe in her early twenties thrashes around on her bed. Deep cuts maim her right arm, she scratches deeper trying to feel a pain she can understand. A pain she feels. A pain that she wants.

* * *

"Will you not talk to her?" Hunter Niall asked his still Wife. He waited by her side, looking deeply into her shaded eyes. He took her hand pleading with her.

"I cant," she whispered closing her eyes tight "I'm sorry- I can't" she stood tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She wanted to help her daughter but there was little she could do. And it seemed like Morwen did not want to be helped.

* * *

Hunter Niall walked swiftly down the white, sterile passageway of Maenad Berg. The walls seemed to come in on themselves here. Hunter found it was claustrophobic, like this place sucked all the emotion out of a person and everything in it.

There were no signs of any yet.

Behind him followed four men. Men that worked for the New Charter. The witching council. They were talking to each other in short barks like this was the last place they wanted to be.

Hunter did not blame. Every time he came here to visit his daughter he felt as if he never wanted to come back. But he did. Hr didn't want to give up on her even if she had given up on herself.

Sometimes when Hunter told a dry joke and it looked as though she wanted to smile Hunter could see a trace of the daughter he new. The daughter she was when she was younger, before she had met Laurie and the rest of the covenant. She had been so full of light then. So fun and cheerful. Then as the months went by her fire died and she went further and further into herself. She shut everyone out. Hunter thought she had died. Like the daughter that he new and loved had died. He new now that her could never get her back. But he didn't want to give up on her. So he came, she sat and he talked. About his life. About the Charter. About her brothers and sisters (never about Morgan). But still she sat there, immovable, impenetrable. She seemed cold and distant. Never talking. Only looking. She always looked.

Hunter had tried to understand why he had lost his old daughter. Had spent endless hours wondering what had happened to her that had mad her this way. Why she did the things she did. She had seemed happy. Then one day it had all changed and his daughter was gone. Replaced by what? A monster? A criminal? An animal?

Hunter didn't know.

Her eyes once so bright were now plagued by horrors that Hunter couldn't even begin to understand. And each day they had consumed her more. Until she could no longer distinguish what was real and what was imaginary.

Hunter wanted her to come home. Come home were he new she belonged. And now he had to tell his daughter what she feared most.

That Laurie was back to her old ways.

* * *

Morwen sat quietly in the plain room. She stared infront of her. Not really seeing anything in this world. But in hers. It was the place she retreated to. The only place she could have any sort of peace.

She was safe there. Or as safe as she could get. Her dreams still got her there. Her demons followed her.

The glass doors behind her opened but Morwen did not look back. She sat still still staring. Still looking for the peace she longed to feel.

Hunter Niall sat down in the seat opposite her. He didn't even attempt to smile. They were past that now. Hunter put his head in his hands and Morwen felt suddenly sorry for him. For how weary he looked, how pained and confused. Morwen knew this about her father in an instant. They had been close when she was younger. But then had drifted apart.

Behind her she could vaguely feel four someone's. She couldn't feel them clearly for her magick was very tightly reigned. But she was powerful enough to feel their life energy patterns.

Her own magick flared to life in her but Morwen couldn't reach it but she new if she had to she could. If she were in such dire need for it she could touch it.

Hunter still hadn't raised his head but when he did Morwen noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired and drawn. Like he wanted to say something he wished he never had to.

Morwen gave no hint she even new he was there that Hunter could see. She just sat there lost in her own world.

He looked into her eyes searching for a recollection. Anything to show him his daughter was in there but finding none he sighed running a hand over his jaw.

" Morwen" it was the first time Hunter had said her name since she had been brought to this place. His voice was pleading but it was her name not the tone he used that brought her eyes to his.

A flash pf surprise flashed through his eyes and he sae her- he sae Morwen. He saw the daughter he knew for one moment. But as quickly as it had come it passed and Hunter was staring at someone he hardly knew.

"I have to tell you something" Hunter began

* * *

Authors note:

**Alright, how was that? Good? Bad? Indifferent?**

**I hope your enjoying it and I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	9. A monster from the depths

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone so far that has reviewed the story. Its great to hear from you all.

XxHyBriDk10: Laughs Indifferent means neither good or bad. Its great to here from you. Laurie's plans will unfold and it's gonna be a bumpy ride- so hold on tight!

aUtHiStIc: No problem. Thank you!

Billie Joe: Your insane? Hey, me too! We should start a club for the insane. You can be president if you like. I can be treasurer=D

Its gonna get a whole lot spookier... Is that even a word?

Anyhoo... god you're a bad influence. Does crazy dance

.... Right it's out of my system now.... No wait...

Ahhhhh... there is goes. Bye bye insanity

... ...Its back again.

* * *

Chapter nine: A monster.

_December 9th 2042_

_...Madness grips everyone at some point. An unexplainable madness that lies quiet then suddenly it appears. It frightens you at first, but then you begin to understand. I now understand my purpose. It is to use this madness to get through this. Use it to survive._

_I just don't know if I can..._

The odd grey light in Maenad Berg darkened and the faces loomed in shadow. Morwen show them joking, whispering. They were laughing at her. She didn't want to see them. She didn't want to go to them.

"Morwen- I have to tell you something" Hunter Niall began. His eyes locked to Morwen's again. She seemed colder somehow. Icy. She was freezing, Hunter realised. This place was cold, he thought. And it had nothing to do with temperature. She looked away and closed her eyes. They flickered once and Hunter had no idea what she was thinking.

_Help me, please help me._

The faces loomed out of the shadow and Morwen saw the hate there, the destruction. _Goddess what has this place done to me? What have I done to myself?_

Hunter looked down again and Morwen looked at him. Her gaze unblinking. She felt sorry then, for the pain she new she had caused him. For the pain she was still causing him. He had been through a lot. What with when he met Mum, and when he was trapped on the island. He would know what it was like. Could he help her? Would he?

The faces loomed out again and Morwen felt suddenly afraid, she didn't want her father to leave. But in the end he would, he always did. They all left. They didn't care.

All her old covenant had left her, she had put her faith in them, in... Laurie... she had trusted them. Trusted her. Then when she had needed them the most they had abandoned her. She had her magick reigned. She was naked in the dark.

She had no one any more. She was stripped. Vulnerable. She didn't know what humanity felt like. Didn't know what love or comfort or kindness felt like.

There was nothing left to hold on too.

She had nothing left to lose. No friends. No family. No life. All she had in the world was this man sitting in front of her. A man that she faintly recognised as her father. The only person that was left. The only person that hadn't given up on her yet.

_Yet._

She new this would happen. New that all she had done would catch up on her. But not in the way it did. The screaming. The pain. The fear. She had been so afraid when they had come. Terrified. But no one had helped. No one had wanted to help.

Madness had gripped her and they had taken her to _Maenad Berg._ The witches' mental institution. And there she remained. Here she would always remain.

Hunter lifted his head and Morwen saw the tears there. The hidden tears. She wished he didn't feel the pain he did.

She stared at him and Hunter stared back. It was like her personality was there. Like she new who she was. But Hunter new it couldn't last. It never did. This place did awful things to the people in it. It played with them. Old folk tales used to say the walls could talk, that it was haunted. Hunter was beginning to think the odd meanderings were true.

Half of the patients/criminals in here went mad within days. Hours sometimes. They babbled. Made inane talk. But Morwen, except for the madness that came on her suddenly seemed untouched by what lay hidden here.

Yet he new that something plagued her. That something haunted her very waking and sleeping thoughts and moments.

He knew that kind of feeling. Knew it like he new Morwen new it.

Which was why Hunter was here, along with the reason he had given the Charter. _Muirn._

"Muirn is missing. The New Charter cannot find her. Moira cannot find her. Neither Morgan nor myself have had any luck. We scry. We have done everything we can think of. And still nothing. She has just... vanished. "Hunter took a deep breath wising he didn't have to do this. He didn't want to do it to her. But she was there last hope. They had no one else. She was it.

"Over the past few months Moira has noticed people around the house. The same type of people that you used to hang around with. We fear... We fear that- Laurie has something to do with it. We need your help. We need you to find Murin." Hunter paused then for the second time. Morwen sat still but she had her eyes closed.

The visions and voices inside her head intensified and she wanted to scream at how loud they were.

_Muirn..._ the name got through to her. That and one other: _Laurie._

"There is nothing more we can do. Its up to you." Hunter looked at her. At his daughter. The one person he wanted to help most in the world. The person he wanted to protect. But she was no longer a little girl. Weather she ever was a little girl, an innocent, Hunter didn't know.

He wanted her back. Not whoever this was.

Or maybe this is who she is. It was all she was. He would find out.

But she said nothing, did nothing. She just sat still as she often did. Lost in her own world again. Hunter began to think she really was what everyone thought she was. A monster.

He had to believe that Morwen was in there somewhere. Anywhere " Morwen?" he asked pleading. She was their last chance. Without her they had no hope. And Hunter would probably never see his granddaughter again. He had to get her back. And Morwen too. He had to. He owed her that much.

She looked up, her eyes like pools and they were as comprehendible. She doesn't care, Hunter thought. Why should he have thought anything different? He had been lead into a false sense of who she was. He had thought she had a thought of decency left, of mercy, of care. But she didn't. She was a monster. And this he had once thought of as his daughter. Not now. She wasn't his daughter. His daughter wouldn't do this.

"Please" he said but she didn't look up. Hunter was overwhelmed with feelings. With loss, with anger and rage. How could she sit there like he had said nothing? How could she not care?

How could she look in the mirror and like what she saw there. He had seen a distorted image of her. He had thought she was still a person. A person you could reach. But she was lost to him now and he was a fool to think he could have helped her. A fool to even want to try.

He slammed his hand down on the table shaking it. Morwen didn't move but Hunter felt her withdraw. She was afraid of him.

"How could you do this? Don't you care? Who are you Morwen? What are you? Why don't you care? I thought you still had a ounce of decency. But instead nothing. You are nothing. You're a monster. Just a shell of what you were. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter" Hunter shouted and turned and walked out the door. Everyone had turned to see Hunter walk out of the room. No one noticed the single tear that ran down Morwens face.

* * *

**Well hello my little darling. Back again. Well of course you are. You belong to us now.**

_I don't belong to you._

**What was that my darling?**

_I don't belong here._

**Of course you do silly, you're our little girl. No one will take you away from us and who would want to? Hmmm? Who cares about you any more? You only have us. Everyone else left you. They don't care. They think you're a monster. And you are a monster. You're a rabbet dog that should have put down years ago. You're a murderer and you belong here, with us. You deserve to suffer.**

_I didn't want to. I didn't,_ Morwen cried clutching her head. Her nails tore at the skin on her right arm trying to get them to leave her head. Trying to get them to leave her alone.

_Your nothing. You're a monster._

What could she do? Nothing. She couldn't face Laurie again. She just couldn't go back to being who she was.

_I'm ashamed to call you my daughter._

Why should I care? Why? They didn't.

_Muirn._

I can't leave her there. Not with Laurie. She'll destroy everything innocent and pure in her. She'll make her into something much worse than anyone could imagine.

She couldn't let that happen to someone else. Not when there was the slightest possibility that she could stop it.

She couldn't let Laurie do it again. Not after what she had done to her. Not after everything that had happened.

**What are you thinking about my darling? Hmmm? You know you belong here. You don't belong out there. You're a monster. A dirty thing.**

Morwen shut her eyes and her mind to the words, trying desperately to ignore them.

She new what she had to do.

* * *

Authors note: Cliffhanger? 

On dear that was a very sad chapter. Well I hope you liked it and I hope you will read the next one. Please let me know if your confused or weirded out as the case my be. I'll do my best to explain. If you have any ideas or anything really please let me know too. And I'll do my best to add it into the story.

I also got an email a couple of days ago, there was no name given so if whoever sent it is reading this you asked for a couple of spoilers. And I'm giving them to you.

For anyone that doesnt want to read them stop now but for those that do read on and let me know your thoughts.

****

****

****

****

**Spoilers:**

**1)** Morwen finds help that she doesn't expect.

**2)** Morwen has a love interest.

**3)** This is probably the most spoilerific...

Morwen had a child that no one new about.

I have one more thing to say to you all:

**Review!**


	10. unleashed

A/N: Sorry for the slow update guys. I'm going try get the next chapter up in the next few days, hopefully Saturday.

Thanks to:

Billie Joe: Can you trust me with money? Hmmm.... What should I answer? If I say _yes _then I could be lying. If I say _no_... I'd be a thief. So...

Oh it is a word. Spookier. Hadn't realised. Ah you are a bad influence. But bad is definitely good, don't you think? I'm glad you like Morwen. I like her myself. She totally believable and yet completely made up. I mean some of her character traits I took from some of my friends and people I know. But she's purely fictional. What's punk rock? Like rockers? You know they love Nirvana and Liken Park and all that?

aUtHiStIc: O no offence taken. I know I'm mad. Thank you for pointing it out! I knew thoughD Is she still insane? You find out if she is in this chapter- but I warn you- its not for the squeamish. It's a little dark.

Goth: Yes. I love torturing you! LOL Or do I? Think on itD I was mean in were I left it wasn't I? Yeah I know I was. Sorry! Enjoy the new chapter though. It's quite dark.

XxHyBriDk10: Did you review when I had like.... Hmmm... one chapter. It was really underdeveloped then. What do you think now? Is it good? Yeah Muirn is Moira's daughter. I kept with the M thing with Morgan's family. I just thought hey why not?

Of course you can be the secretary! Welcome to the club! You must be insane though. It's an entry must. Are you insane enough?

**Alright guys that's it for the reviews. I'll talk to you again soon.**

**Warning: Just a quick one. The chapters quite dark. So be careful. It might make you a bit... eh... I don't know really.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter ten: Unleashed.

Faces leered out at Morwen. Odd faces with no real features. Only holes. Thousands of small almost invisible black holes. They dared her, they mocked her for such a thought.

**Come little one; tell us what you are thinking. Hmmm, little one. Tell me. Tell me now**.

_I don't belong here. I didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't. Please. Let me go._

**My little one. You belong to us. Your place is with us. Look at yourself, look at what you have become. A hollowed out shell. You used to be a real person, a real witch. But no longer. No longer. You are nothing and you will never be what you were again. You're a shadow. A mere memory now.**

_I want to be what I was. This isn't me. This person. I don't know this person. Please. Let me go. Please have mercy._

**O little one, you really don't understand do you. So naïve. For someone of your past you really don't know what it means to live a life do you? You don't belong out there. Why do you think you're here? You are mine. Mine.**

_I belong to no one._

The faces came forward to morwen. And she once again saw their hatred, their malice. The greed in them for control. For total dominance.

They smiled at her, slow and full of hate. And fear too. They had thought their hold on the young witch was stronger than this. That she was forever lost. But she wasn't. She had hidden something from them. Something they couldn't strip away from her. Revenge. To those that had done this to her.

But why? Why had they done this to her. In the time she had been at Maenad Berg she had merely accepted it. They had made her believe that she belonged to them. That she was nothing. And she had never questioned why. And she had wanted to.

And her Magick. She missed it. She missed the comfort it gave her. The solace. If no one would listen to her the goddess did. She was always there to hear her.

She had to get it back and she needed to get out of here. To help Muirn.

O no... what if... what if Laurie truly has her? Morwen thought. What if she....

Suddenly light appeared to Morwen... a glimmer, but it was light and as she watches she saw it rescind the dark. The mist surrounding her dispelled and she could see things clearly again. For the first time in three years she new who she was. What she was.

No I cannot let that happen. I cant. I owe it to Muirn.... And... I owe it to myself.

Morwen heard their cruel voices again but now she new what they were... they were the Maenads. Evil creatures that had walked the face of the earth once but where cast down into Bilta by a very powerful witch once. They had many powers. The most influential... mind control. Containment. Goddess, where am I? Maenad Berg? O no... the old crowd. What's happened to them? My Covenant is in Laurie's hands. What has happened?

They lowered their voices to angry yet elegant whispers. Their voices like fire and they intensified and Morwen saw their true faces. What monsters they were. How much she wanted them out of her mind. Their voices gone and to once again feel an eternal calm. Where she was safe and not afraid. And never felt pain like this.

**Little one. Come now. Come play. Don't be silly. We can play this game for as long as you want. We aren't going anywhere. And... neither are you.** They said sweetly but with an undertone of something Morwen didn't understand. Something quiet and waiting. Darkness but something so much deeper.

Morwens hands went to her hair pulling strands away. She closed her eyes tight. Wishing they would leave. That they stopped this. Their hold was broken but not gone. She still felt them. Like a weight against her mind.

_Leave me. Please. Have mercy. Leave me be._

**How long do you think you could survive without us? You have survived this long because of us. Without us you were nothing and you will be nothing again. You stupid girl. Don't find us.**

Morwen dug her nails into her skin. Trying to get them out. To scratch and tear them out of her. But they stayed. They were never going to leave her alone.

_Please. Have mercy._ She screamed as pain hit her mercilessly like thousands needled burning her skin. The dragged on her skin making crosses and burning her very skin. Numerals carved in her. Etching he skin. Marking it. It intensified and Morwen shrieked thrashing around and pulling against her restraints.

_Please, she begged. No more. No more. Please._

**You are mine.**

_No. Please_

The pain increased and filled Morwens entire body causing her entire body to arch and she screamed in pain again. A single tear ran down her face.

_Please. Leave me. I want you no more. no more..._ Morwen tried to banish the visions before her. Kill their hatred. But they stood there. Watching. Always watching. There eyes like black pools that held even more depth. They leered at her. Smiling. Enjoying the pain they caused. Enjoying firecly with joy the power they had over an innocent.

**Have you learned yet little one? You are a puppet and we can cut your strings whenever we wish. Don't fight us. You cannot fight us. Stay here. With us. Forever**.

Morwens eyes began to glow red and they sank into black shadow, her hands lay flat, her fingers fanned and outstretched, curling slightly as power began to build in her. Weak but there. It burst through her in spirals. Her eyes closed once again. She felt warmth spread into her toes and move up to her body. For the past few years she had been so cold. Almost dead. At last. She was alive again.

The bed began to rattle. Her eyes flickered, turning black in colour now. They flickered again and they rolled back into her head, as the voices grew louder. Orange flame surrounded her and streamed up her body alighting her sense, bringing them to life.... And with it Morwen.

Blue flames prickled from her fingertips and Set her ablaze. The maenads grew afraid fearing the worst- that they had lost her. They drew back fleeing and Morwen could her there screeches over her own.

White wind began to circle the room building up from the floor and taking shape. Then suddenly the flames flew out bursting into the room and causing a whirlwind. It cut slashes into Morwen, along her arms and her face. Marring it. The room already nearly dark, darkened still and the light in the room rescinded slightly from the dark. The room was now in total darkness apart from a single presence of light in the form of a ball that had manifested near to Morwen.

Two slashes marred Morwens face. One through her right eye and the other through her left. They oozed blood and morwen screeched and then cries out from the pain. They were crossed. Like X's. And they were lit from within. Set as a red blaze. The colour of Morwens Aura.

Morwen thrashed left then right trying to get out of the restraints. In the back round she could hear the Maenads howling with rage. She could hear their voice. Angry and fearful.

Morwen blanched at their voices. A weakness from their still remaining control on her. They still had some, but it was fading and Morwen felt as though she could finally breath again.

Morwens breath was coming in hitching gasps now as she tried to get out of the restraints but they were spelled against her. Her eyes rolled as power welled up again. Fierce and very surprising. She was still reined.

_Abbè ray rune la. Allah rein de ulluh,_ Morwen chanted through sobs of anguish and pain. She said it again and the spelled ropes broke.

She lay still for a moment, her long hair wild around her and she tried to veil her power. To calm it.

She was so tired. Exhausted. Her power was fading. Not gone. It was still there. Faint like a heartbeat but humming none the less. It was there if she needed it. Only when she needed it.

The room was quiet and Morwen didn't think anyone had felt her magick awaken. But she couldn't be sure of it.

_I'm ashamed to call you my daughter._ The words spoken by her father came back to her and she could see his face clearly. It hurt her to see him in so much pain.

_Muirn. I have to get out._

_Out._

A rage began to burn in her. At the thought of what Laurie could do to her Niece if she wanted to. She could do anything to her. And no one could stop her.

Slowly she moved of the bed. Unsure of how it would feel. Unsure if she could still walk. It had been a long time.

Her body ached. All over her felt bruised and beaten. She put her hand to her side and eased herself out of the bed. Her eyes stung from the cuts but she ignored them. She would deal with things later. She just had to get out.

It was cold again and her breath came out in a white mist in front of her. She swallowed once, then twice. She moved to the metal door limping very badly. Both of her feet were bleeding from cuts and it left a trail of red blood along the floor as she went. She slumped against the door then pressed her ear against it. But she only heard quiet. A dead quiet. The air was still around her.

She then moved from the door and padded over to the bed again. She couldn't even bear to look at it. It was covered in stains. Blood.... And everything else.

She tore of pieces from it that weren't stained. The parts that had been on the floor. And tired them gingerly around her feet then tied the knot.

She set both feet back on the floor again and got up once again making her way back. Her hands shook violently at what she new she had to do.

She closed her eyes then opened them almost immediately. Her clothes- mere rags now- were ripped, torn and rotten. stuck to her body from sweat and blood and she pulled them away from her slightly, wincing as she saw the cuts that marred her upper body.

Some were old. They were mere white marks. Some... some were new.

She walked on the sides of her feet since they weren't bleeding but found that it was even sorer to walk that way so she walked normally.

She almost collapsed there. But she didn't. She was so tired...

Her eyes drooped and she swayed slightly. Her side throbbed and she almost cried out but kept silent.

They would be back- the Maenads- when they had gathered some courage. She didn't want to be here when they did.

_Muirn_

She hunched down and closed her eyes once more her hands outstretched before her fanned and prickling.

She ran her hands down her face feeling the scars, the cuts and then she stood.

She went to the door and ran her hand down it, emitting blue flames once again but this time Morwen felt as though she could control them.

The door shuddered and then sprang open to reveal a hallway. There was no one there- there would be soon Morwen knew.

Morwen coughed and she spat up blood but spat it to the floor. It was black blood. Old blood.

Silently she moved down the corridor then broke into a run her long hair flying behind her. In the shadows she saw other Maenads lurking were they waiting for her?

But none of them moved. They stood immobile and she turned seeing them in all directions.

Morwen stopped suddenly her feet and body aching. They were closing in around her. White light began to surround her. Warming her again and she smiled. A real smile. Her first one since she was a little girl.

The light travelled up her body and danced about her. The maenads moved then seeing that she was amassing power and they swooped on her but the bright light charged them knocking them over and Morwen ran. Never looking back she ran.

But she didn't get far. They caught up with her and one slammed her to the ground. Morwen could see its face. It was what could never pass for a man. It was hideous. Scared, green and putrid. Morwen had always thought them beautiful. She saw them for real now. She really saw them.

She cried out as she hit the cold floor and raised her foot to defend herself. The faces features swam for a moment but it went through the maenad. It wasn't corporeal she remembered. Only magick. White magick in light form could hurt it. Blind it.

But Morwen couldn't summon any more power. She felt drained. She felt empty again and wondered if she had once again lost her magick.

The Maenad above her screeched into her face. And bared its teeth. It cackled at her. The laugh slicing through her. She stopped moving knowing that struggling merely excited a maenad, provoked it to attack. To punish.

_Allan de allaigh, de ulluh...._ Her mothers power chant came to her and she could almost hear her mothers voice behind the words. She had taught it to Morwen when she was little and had told her that whenever she was in dire need to use it.

Power began to stir within her again and she felt it burst through her lightly in front of her. A beam of pure white light. It hovered for a moment then charged at the Maenads for a second time. They drew back from her and Morwen got up and ran.

By now an alarm was sounding throughout the prison. It was almost deafening. Morwen struggled to walk. Her feet were bleeding continually.

She stumbled and crashed to the floor. But twisted around and got back up. She could hear the Maenads behind her and new they were close. You couldn't kill a maenad but you could run from it.

She turned the corner and winced at the screams from the rooms. She closed her eyes against the onslaughts of visions and violent memories.

She stumbled again and fell again. She coughed up more blood and new there was something very wrong. She wiped her hand across her mouth and looked to the right: It was empty.

She ran again. Stumbling but not falling and felt the surge of darkness behind her as the Maenads drew nearer and knew they would catch up soon. That she would once again belong to them.

All around her there were screams. And she felt the pure madness of them grip her causing her to collapse suddenly.

She could feel the maenads surrounding her and felt the madness grip her. Felt the fear and anguish pour into her mind.

She screamed and she scrapped her nails along the floor leaving blood marks. Her hands shook as she tried to calm down but it was pointless- the madness boiled and peaked bubbling up inside of her and a piercing pain inside her skull caused her to shriek.

The pain intensified and she felt madness grip her.... The last thing she remembered was her sister's face and her fathers lost words._ I'm ashamed to call you my daughter._

* * *

Authors note:

Well. Another chapter. Hope you liked. Review!


	11. Escape Part one

A/N: Hi. Sorry its taken so long to update but this is an extra long chapter for you just to say sorry. Enjoy guys and tell me what you think

To the reviewers:

Goth: Here you are! Enjoy!

Bradhadiar- 71: You'll find out if she escapes the maenads in this chapter. Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter.

billie joe: I love her too. I wanted to create a different persona for her than what everyone would expect as the daughter of Morgan Rowlands. Yeah i dont get punk rock- sorry! Enjoy the new chapter and tell us what you think.

* * *

Chapter eleven: Escape _part one_

Maenads glided through Maenad berg when they heard the call from the other meands. She was escaping.

It was quiet in Maenad Berg. Morwen lay still. Her eyes open in a dream. Seeing no light to lock in her heart. She felt cold and she couldn't move. Her eyes flickered then closed and then suddenly opened hearing the Maenads approach. She felt its greed and hunger for her. Morwen felt the cold, accompanied by irrational fear. She felt her memories come to her swiftly almost blinding her. A single moment of time frozen that would not leave her.

Morwen tore at her face, her arms, as she felt the madness around her erupt again _Deign Beigh allah de uluh, cur bia run bia la. ( Translation: Cast the light, bring calm, Calm restored)_ She curled into herself rocking wishing it to end. For it to be over. Never before had it been so powerful. She felt it in her mind. Her own madness and the maenads. Then the silence resumed. But something was brewing now once again. Something terrible and fine. Beautiful and absoloutly evil in its own madness. _Curragh bis run la beigh dun ra (Translation: Enter the sun and shone the dark) _Morwen cried desperately, wishing its end. Despite her fears it was the darkness that helped her. Morwen saw a glow to her right, towards the centre; a red- purplish glow and she recoiled knowing what was to come.

Morwen looked above at the maenad. It was snarling, black mist pouring from its mouth and around Morwen. She tried once again to stand but fell, the maenad, leaning closer, shrieked. She had never felt such madness. But this time it was coming from the maenad. It made an almost keening sound as if the maenad was in pain.

Suddenly the Meanad convulsed, foam coming from its slash of a mouth and Morwen watched shallow as the Meanad began to choke. Coughing the Meanad stepped back and let out a howl as it felt the serverity of the madness climb inside it.

It made an awful sound and was still again. Morwen turned on her side but it hurt so she lay on her back but she cried out at the cuts and scars on her back. Her feet were bleeding badly now and she couldn't see. The cross marks on her eyes stung and she felt them bleed. All around her, blackness seemed to move through Maenad Berg.

She new then how hopeless it was to ever hope she could help Muirn. There was nothing she could do. Laurie would do what she always did, Last time Morwen had almost been killed and this time would not be different. She wouldn't give Muirn up. But neither could Morwen.

Morwen tried once again to turn on her side. Her head felt wet and she felt blood at the back of her head.

She remembered was the face of her baby now lost to her forever. A baby she would never know. Never hold. Never be close too. Morwen had known that there would be a price for that joy. Morwen remembered her baby's birth, the pain and fear, but it was real pain, real fear. This she understood, not this kind of hopelessness that seemed to come to her, encasing her mind and body.

_Teigh berth ulluah beigh elish, curragh de allah _Morwen sang. A song her mother Morgan ,high priestess of the coven Belwicket, had thought her. Morgan had always told her that there was always light in dark times. That all she had to do was find that light and she would be safe. Morwen wondered why her mother had come into her thoughts, since not two years past had she thought of her. Morwen missed her. She longed for her to hold her like a child. And Morwen was still a child. A child locked inside darkness that no one understood. But…. Her mother didn't care. If she did, she would never have left her here, never have believed the lies about her.

Morgan, great Morgan of Belwicket, who beats darkness over light all the time. Her mother, no- her betrayer who along with every one else had done this to her. She didn't kill those people. It was Hayden. Her brother, Hayden. Not her. He was what they all thought she was. Foul and twisted. Loathsome. A murderer. He hated Morwen and she had never understood why. In the beginning she had thought it was jealously, but now she did not know.

Muirn…. He couldn't know about Muirn could he? Who she was? What she was? No. It was impossible. Morwen had taken all the necessary precautions and Moira too had agreed it was for the best. Morwen had cut Muirn off from her. Never did she tell her of her true parentage. There was know possible way he could have found out could there? Was that the reason behind his hate? Knowing that Muirn was in fact Morwen's daughter? He had hated Morwen, then she had had a child, a child that no one understood, just like no one understood Morwen. She had given birth to Muirn after only three months of pregnancy. A healthy baby but then Muirn had grown up fast, The witches on the higher elder council (a new division of the new charter) had said that the child was fated, that she was a witch genetically but also something else. Muirn didn't have a father. Morwen had just gotten pregnant without reason or cause. The higher elders had told Morwen to keep Muirn safe but to keep her in ignorance until they had come up with a plan to protect her from people like Laurie and since Morwen's life was in such turmoil she had given her to Moira. To be raised and loved as the daughter of Moira. Muirn had been fated, was that the reason Laurie wanted Muirn? Why Hayden, her brother, was jealous? Morwen had promised herself when Muirn was born that she would keep Morwen far from the life she had. That she would never let Muirn feel the pain and fear that she had. She had done what she had thought was best. But she had lost her daughter. And all because of what Laurie had made her do, what Laurie had made her to be.

They had given Muirn memories of her life as the daughter of Moira. But in reality Muirn was only two years old. The higher elders had told her that Muirn needed the memories. But they were false memories. Lies. Morwen had promised herself that she would have no lies between her and her daughter. But Muirn did not know of these lies. Morwen did. The elders had offered to alter Morwen's memorys. But Morwen had refused but knowing that Muirn would never know her as her true mother. Not ever would she realise. But that was the lie. Morwen had made that lie and she would have to live with what she had wrought for Muirn's sake.

Morwen felt cold again. So very cold. She needed her magick but she could not reach it.

_Be with me goddess_, she begged. Slowly Morwen moved. The cuts on her eyes started to bleed again. The blood ran down her face and she could feel her body shaking. Morwen opened her hand wide but it hurt, she whispered an incantation she had learned in early childhood. It was spell her father had though her to use if ever she was lost or frightened.

_In the core of every star shines a light,_

_Come light to me,_

_I need you now,_

_Help me find my way,_

_For I am I need,_

_Guide me._

In Morwen's hand a green light burst open. A star shining bright. It hovered for a moment beside Morwen's hand then burst into a brighter light. Around her the shadows rescinded, darkness eased from her.

It danced around Morwen's head. Now a green and red light shimmering like flames. It began slowly to warm Morwen and she felt it spread.

Again Morwen tried to move, she hissed at the pain and lifted up onto her hands and knees. Then she started laugh, a high-pitched laugh, almost hysterical in its volume. Then she collapsed again feeling her body give out once more.

The light squeaked beside her, eager to go and looks towards its presence to see it hopping up and down. Again she moved, trying to get up on her hands and knees but the pain intensified and she screamed. Her body was broken. But she had to go. The Maenads would not leave her be for long. They would be back.

Morwen coughed and she spat up blood and tissue from her internal wounds. She wiped her mouth and shook her head closing her eyes.

With a cry she stood holding her middle almost collapsing once more. But she stood and coughed once more. She stumbled but took a hesitant step towards the Starlight. The light hopped once more and spun around hopping in the direction facing Morwen. Morwen had forgotten how children the light was.

"Heeeee!" The light squeaked and Morwen feared the noise would attract the Maenads to her.

" Be quiet will you?" she hissed doubling over as pain gripped her again.

" Heeee!" The light squeaked again but this time in a lower volume and Morwen shook her head. _Idiot thing, she thought._

" Where?" Morwen said painfully. She couldn't see the light but she could feel it- and hear it unfortunately.

Coughing Morwen followed the light down a flight of stone stairs but her legs gave out and she fell, tumbling over herself and down the stairs. Morwen saw black spots before her eyes and she swallowed wondering how much more punishment her body could take.

Morwen could hear the starlight besides her almost whispering. She had had enough of whispers in her ear. She pushed it away and coughed again. She had been thrown into the corner, Her back and head hit the wall.

Her leg had a bad gash in it, almost like a whole. A single tear ran down Morwen's cheek but she dashed it away before the light could see.

It was quiet around her. But not a dead quiet. Something was ahead Morwen felt. Morwen began to shake again and her head pounded and Morwen felt a crack. Her ribcage was broken. Morwen shrieked and the sound filled the halls. She bent over and cried silently. Everything hurt.

The light came to her again and hopped up to her eyes. It sang a song to her,

_Be not afraid I am here,_

_Be not afraid I am near,_

_Stand and follow me,_

_I will lead you to safety._

Morwen looked to the light, she felt it come closer to her. It sang another song in Latin - it seemed, a language Morwen didn't know but she felt it was soothing.

_Attuli adlatum lei solacium fa bosporus ab acus_ (Translation: Bring help and comfort to those in need)

The light swayed to a dance in its own mind. Morwen watched dazed and uncomprehending, she closed her eyes and let the music from the light enter her. Morwen held her hand to the light and she got an almost electric shock from it. She was able to move once more. The light hopped away from her and span around in circles. It seemed like a dress floated out around it, cascading and beautiful.

Morwen stood and took a faltering step towards he light, limping badly from the cut in her leg. She hissed at the pain and cried aloud but she kept moving, on and on following the light.

The light danced in front of Morwen and Morwen felt gratitude towards it. It may be childish but it was all Morwen had for now. Movement ahead stopped Morwen in her steps. She faltered then looked around for some sort of weapon but finding none she stepped back away from the light.

A shadow moved in front of her and she recoiled knowing it could only be the Maenads. She took her hands to her face determined to scratch out her eyes. In the distance she heard that light squeak energetically, almost in relief. She pulled at her hair and covered her face. She started to mumble incoherently and she heard the light once again somewhere near her.

The light began to shriek in a high-pitched voice almost calling. Morwen began to sob, all resolve gone. But suddenly the darkness behind her eyes lifted slightly. Her sight was coming back.

" No, no please, no" she sobbed shaking her head viciously; she pulled at her hair harder.

" Stop that your hurting yourself" a voice said but Morwen couldn't make out weather it was male or female, a trait common to Maenads.

Something groped at her face and Morwen shrieked trying to hide her face from it. But Morwen felt hands; Maenads didn't have hands.

"Can you move?" the voice said urgently, distinctly male. It was a low voice, so low Morwen could barely hear it. Morwen shook her head violently and tried to move away but then she felt the cold around her and she new without doubt that they were coming for her now.

" No!" she cried and she tried to stand but fell. The man caught her in his arms and lifted her to him.

Around her, they were all around her. She could feel them, their fear of her escape. The man stopped when he came to the lower depths. This was were they kept the high security prisoners. Prisoners like Morwen. But then she was moved to the high towers. Where the most elite Prisoners are kept, these Prisoners had Maenads stationed outside their sells all the time. All around them there were screams and Morwen felt the man cringe at the wailing.

" Release them," she whispered " Release them all" The man placed Morwen on the ground gently and when she swayed reached forward and put his arm around her but Morwen cried out when his hands touched the cuts on her back.

He immediately pulled his hand away " I'm sorry" he said

Morwen looked behind him at the Maenads, they were all around them and this man was not bothered it seemed. Morwen turned from the noise they made, the keening sounds and placed her hands on the wall sinking to the ground shaking her head.

The man glanced at Morwen "Stay" he commanded and as he walked to the centre of the hall Morwen caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were a crystal blue. Almost inhuman. He squatted and closed his eyes.

Blue light began to engulf him and Morwen watched wide-eyed as from his back came wings. Fairy wings. They were beautiful, like cryrtals. He was a fey. He began a chant but Morwen couldn't hear what he said, the madness came back to her and she grabbed the sides of her head digging her nails in and drawing blood.

His wings swayed in a wind. Flapping slightly and the blue light charge at the Maenads. All the while the man squatted still chanting quietly. He fell then onto his hands and knees still chanting as the light changed to a black colour. The Maenads shrieked and wailed as the light surrounded them making holes in their flesh, tearing at them.

The man looked to Morwen once then closed his eyes again. His eyes were bright blue- burning. Morwen couldn't look at him anymore- there were more Maenads coming and there was nothing Morwen could do. The man at that moment looked familiar. Odd since Morwen did not know many feys. She herself had just about single handily extinguished their race.

Suddenly the man in front of her began to chant once more. This time at more of a length than before. His hands shot out and ice shot out to the maenads and they froze all in one together. Morwen heard them shriek and the man looked again to Morwen, his eyes unreadable.

Suddenly his eyes were normal again- or as normal as they once had been. He ran to her and pulled on her arm.

" More will come. We must go" he ran a hand through his ink black hair and looked behind him.

The starlight had been silent during the fight but now it was hopping madly as if in victory. It began to squeak again and the man looked over to it.

" Noisy little bugger isn't it?" he said laughing and looking at Morwen oddly.

Morwen pushed him away but it only made her wince " Get away from me Fey" his expression changed to one of hurt but then to anger.

" Well what do you want from me then? Will I leave you here for the maenads to have? Right now I'm liking that option a lot," he said turning his back and beginning to walk away.

" Please don't leave me, please," Morwen whispered and she started to sob.

The man turned around and sighed looking at the young girl below him "Come here"

Morwen looked up at him, he was tall for a fey. They were usually very short. But he was at least 6 foot.

"I don't deserve your help fey," she said as he pulled her up. She hissed at him and he cringed, he didn't like the way she had said fey.

" Why's that?" he asked, he had a nice voice, deep and oddly pitched. It was quiet around them now but Morwen doubted the Maenads would ever give up on her.

" I'm not a very nice person fey," she said. There was a pull from him, a strange pull. Morwen wasn't sure whether it was magickal or not.

He was young to for a fey, she could sense that. They tended to grow slowly. They could be fifty and they would only look 16 years old. There was something odd about his fairy magick. It was almost slanted- for lack of a better word.

" I think that should be for me to decide _witch_," he said looking at her in that odd way again. Morwen looked to him, startled. He knew she was a witch.

" You say that now. But you will not when you learn who I am _fey_" she said bitterly. It was the way it always went.

" Look I saved your life so do you think you could call me by my name? It's Harlen by the way," he said still looking at her oddly.

Morwen nearly scoffed at that idea but doubled over in the attempt and spat up blood, coughing. She started to shake again as she felt most of the life she had been given leave her.

Harlen looked on as she coughed nearly choking. He bent down but she recoiled from him suddenly afraid of him. She shook her head then began to scream hysterically. Startled he tried to cover her mouth but her wide eyes told him she was once again petrified.

" Stop it please. Or they will sense the madness in you and come back" he said desperately and he looked behind him afraid.

Morwen sobbed again, breathless as his words reached her. But she stopped screaming. He let out a breath and moved towards her again but she shook her head

" Look, do you want to stay here?" he said impatiently and Morwen shook her head looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Morwen looked at him and saw his eyes were just eyes again, She reached up slowly and allowed him to take her hand. Harlen startled that she would offer it took it clumsily pulling her to him.

Morwen cried out at the pain as he lifted her up. The starlight came back to them. Morwen's sight was now nearly fully restored by the starlight's magick.

Dancing and singing the starlight guided them through the halls; Harlan kept a firm grip on Morwen though obviously she was withdrawn into herself. There seemed, when he looked close, to be no light in her eyes. He thought that sad.

Darkness was all around them but they kept on moving. Morwen was hurt badly and Harlen knew she wouldn't last much longer. He needed to get her out of here.

The light sang another song and Harlen laughed " Does it ever shut up?"

" It has problems," Morwen said almost smiling. Really smiling.

Morwen limped along another corridor lined with torches, fires set in stonewalls. There was a terrible smell.

Harlen stopped when they came to a set of wooden doors, he set Morwen down and she slumped to the floor exhausted. The pain was getting worse and she was crying silently.

" Why are you helping me?" she hissed, looking at him. He turned towards her voice and gave her that odd look again.

"Lets just say it's a matter of conscience. I don't think you belong in a place like this," he said turning away from her and running his hand over the door pushing it slightly. He whispered something in his own language and the door shuddered and groaned then creaked open.

It was cold out and raining. The sky a murky grey tinged with pink. There was a storm coming; Morwen could feel it. It was wild out.

Harlen looked behind them but didn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

"There should be a boat near the docks. Can you make it there?" he asked still peering outside through the rain.

He had marks on him like Morwen had. Like tattoos but more crude. Marks of his clan Morwen guessed. She wondered how a fey as young as him has survived the massacre- that she has induced.

She looked away ashamed of her past, knowing he would not have helped her if he new her.

He took her hand but feeling her flinch let go " I won't hurt you- I swear," he said looking at her but Morwen could still not read his eyes. Unusual since that was one of the things she was good at.

Morwen nodded and retreated into her own world. She didn't care what happened now. She had seen the world outside the walls of Maenad. That was something she had longed for.

Harlen pulled his cloak over her and lifted her into his arms again. He felt her stiffen but he didn't let her go.

He walked steadily down the path feeling certain they would be jumped at any moment, he kept looking behind him fearfully of their faces jumping and claiming " Almost there" he whispered but he doubt she heard him. He thought she was asleep she had gone so lax.

They got to the boat but they were both soaked through. There was no one nearby and Harlen was grateful for that mercy. He didn't know how he could explain this.

Morwen stirred in his embrace. He felt he knew her yet he knew that he couldn't have met her before he would remember someone like that if he had.

He started up the boat and put Morwen in the cabin still looking up towards Maenad, at its sadness and fear. It seemed to seep through the walls. With one last look he steered the boat to the expanse of the sea.


	12. Escape, part two

A/N: I meant to update so much sooner than this. But after the _very_ long wait- here it is, chapter twelve.

* * *

Chapter twelve: Escape, _part two._

Harlen didn't know what he should do with this girl, the girl with the face of an angel but the mind of something else entirely. He didn't know her, not any true thing and yet he felt as if he did. As if some strange silver thread held them bonded, trusted, to one another. A strange feeling, yes, but completely familiar to him at the same time.

Harlen gazed at the girl steadily. Her power was frightening, whoever or whatever she was, she was powerful… but so weak, so fragile. She seemed hollow somehow; empty, like what was on the outside was nothing to the inside. Harlen didn't know why he had helped her- it was a strange affinity to her- fealty perhaps but something more definite.

Harlen was a fey, or more commonly known as a fairy, and he knew beyond any doubt that she hated his kind, but why or when this had happened were harder to answer. Harlen knew that she was different. The other witches that he had met had not held this much power. Harlen knew the diversity that that much power could cause, how much suspicion it would have held. She- this girl- was living proof, but, of what? Witch simply? No, it wasn't possible that she was just a witch; no witch would have been left in maenad. Beasts were kept there, the foulest things on which the maenads could feed of off. But this girl was human – or close enough to it- why would they send her there? Here, of all places?

What has she done?

* * *

Harlen peered forward leaning on the wheel of the small boat trying to see past the billows of fog. It was so thick, but this mist always surrounded maenad, ever since he had first come here so many years ago. 

It was a strange colour and it made Harlen uneasy, he kept looking back at the ominous tower that was Maenad berg. That girl was a high security prisoner, shouldn't they be looking for her? It didn't feel right. Why had he helped her? Maybe there was more madness in him than he had thought.

_Inside the cabin Morwen dreamt. She dreamt of beautiful colours that held no name. Of lights shining in the darkness. And in that darkness she saw a face. The face of an angel._

Harlen felt rather than saw a rise in power. He looked towards the sky. It was black. Swirls of purple ran through it, angry, desperate. They're coming, there coming now. Maenads had never ventured out of maenad before, never, but they were coming, it was strange but Harlen could feel this.

Harlen felt that the girl had felt it to, that she was frightened, terrified. The maenads would sense that madness and come to her, find her. Harlen felt power swell around him. He had never felt a witches power so close to him before, it was almost intoxicating. This power was not the maenads it was the girls. She was drawing power from the earth, from the sky, from him. He stumbled as the force of her mind entered him and he crashed you his knees holding the sides of his face. Harlen could feel her everywhere, she was seeking something in him, something magical, but Harlen had given up his fairy magick years ago, when his sister…

He felt her pain then, her anguish and it felt like his own. He felt her fear and is own terror fed this. Suddenly she was gone from him. He had limited fairy magick the same magicks that a fey child would have but if he needed to use them he would. Harlen whispered an incantation to call on his fey mother, the _lady of the wind,_ he asked her to come to him, as he had not done in years. He willed her to enter him, to share herself with him. Harlen's eyes changed from blue to black in that instant, a raging black full of hatred and malice. He looked towards maenad and suddenly he saw them. They were horrid. There faces now uncovered by their cloaks were hideous. Green acid ran down their faces burning their skin. Their hands like claws reaching for him. They knew.

Wings came from Harlen's back and spread to there full length. He raised his arms and a pillar of ice shot up between him and the maenads. There were hundreds of them. They were circling the boat, waiting. They screeched as one sending out tendrils of blackness to him, their mouth stretched wide with scars and pus. They moved like snakes, creeping forwards with every breath.

Harlen felt Morwens –is that her name- powers fly to him on delicate wings, but he took this line gratefully from her. He almost felt her smile. His hands shot out and he send his ice wind magick to the maenads as a warning. It enveloped one of the maenads and it screamed clutching itself opening it mouth in an unearthly wail. It soared downwards then burst into flames still preening. Suddenly the other maenads saw a young fey, they had been annihilated they had thought. He had the girl; he would not let her go. The girl could not be let go. She was too precious to them. Harlen screamed at the voices in his head, it was them, the maenads, talking to him, screaming to him to let her go, but he wouldn't let her go, not now.

**Let her come to us, we will let you go. Just let her come to us.**

_No. I wont let you take her._

**If you take her you will die young fey. Slow you will die. You wont take her from us. She belongs to us.**

_She belongs to know one._

_**Give her to me!**_

Harlen felt Morwens power again, it coursed through him and out and it charged at the maenads. White light erupted into fine sparks at the maenads. White turned to red, then red to black. The power rose and Harlen felt it rise, felt the girl awaken as if from a slumber. She was alive again, he could feel her aura, there was a hole but it could be healed. Harlen and Morwen shared the same breath then, the same life essence; it was strange to be connected in such an intimate way and yet familiar. She was talking life from him. Her soul touched his and he felt her essence spark, he felt hope come to her at last. The Maenads felt this change and retreated back to maenad, back to the darkness.

He fell forwards and blacked out.

* * *

Well either you like or not (hope you like)- review! 

To the reviewers: I don't think I have ever said this but thanks for all the support guys, it really is greatly appreciated – and I'm not just saying that.

Ravena Storm: Hi. I've seen your name before actually. You've reviewed two other stories I think. Thanks. It always nice to hear from a new reviewer. I cant believe you read all that in an half hour. I take my hat of to you. (Or you know, I_ would_, but I haven't got one). God yes, I know- bad speller, and I have spell check in Microsoft Word and all! I'm hopeless, what else can I say? Thanks for the kind words. Enjoy the new chapter and tell me what you think, the writing style has changed a bit.


End file.
